Uzumaki style time travel
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: follow Kakashi misfortune when they being dragged along toward time traveling by Naruto seal accident and Kurama boredom along with the rest of team seven and Shikamaru. fem! naruto (rewrite summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Kakashi P.O.V**

As I running from enemy ninjas who in leaking out their KI (Killing Intent) and chasing me again with an intent to stabbing me with their kunai and shuriken, I started to thinking about how I ended up in this situation in the first place 'Ah…that's right, I pissed up Lady Tsunade' and then I somehow started to think again to not pissed her off next time or maybe even to outright avoiding her for the next few months, suddenly I heard the enemies staring to cursing aloud and cursing me to stop and let them to stab me and killing me. Like I will ever let them… I still value my life and also I did rather to not pissed both my rather sadistic love interest and teammate (or rather subordinates) whom I am pretty sure that they will defiantly resurrected me after I'm dead and then maiming and killing me by themselves and I did rather not wanting to think about how they gonna maiming and killing me, thank you very much (and did I said 'maiming and killing' twice?).

After few minutes of cat and mouse game I stopped on one of the tree branches that I been hopping like a bunny and then started to made some hand signs for _Suiton: Suiyuudan no jutsu_ and then having the jutsu to sweep the enemies who caught of guard and not suspecting that a water dragon suddenly attacking them and then proceeded to defeat few who managed dodged the water dragon in time and then tied them up with some rope after I took all their weapons away, after tied them properly I then taken the rouge ninja to the authorities who then taken them to the prison.

After making sure the rouge ninjas been properly detained, I then walked toward one of the snack shops which I noticed a certain orange clad student of mine waving her hand at me with a pink haired female which is another student of mine who come out from the shop and then sit next to the orange clad student of mine while carrying a plate which seems to be wagashi and then waving her hand too and next to orange student of mine sit a black cladded male with a matching black hair which styled in duck butt style (not that I willing to tell him that, since I did rather to avoid to stuck on another ' _Tsukiyomi'_ which I think it will much worse that the one I suffered by the hand of Itachi since the black haired student of mine having the last stage of Sharingan and also Rinnegan at his disposal and I rather not want to be one of his guinea pig from him testing them out) who contently silently sipping his tea which then after hearing the orange teammate of her waving and yelling "KAKA-SENSEI" opened his right eye which didn't have his Sharingan active and then he nodded at me and then continue enjoying his tea, those student of mine are called Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke respectively.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto is one of student of mine which also the daughter of my sensei back on my genin day and she also the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox AKA Kyubi aka Kurama who somehow and someway she managed befriending the massive fox who particularly always said that its hate humans (though somehow I suspected that Kurama may have soft spot for the orange loving woman who is its current vessel). And did I say she loves orange color? Well if not…then she really loves them to the point she wore them with neon color during her childhood days and even she grown into teenage girl, she still wear the color although with much toned down that the brightly 'I am right here and kill me' neon orange she once wore which I think Jiraya-sama the one who picked them up.

Right now she wore a black sleeveless shirt over black colored thin material long sleeved shirt and dark orange short sleeved jacket with black lining that adorned with Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and on the upper left side of the breast side and black pants with orange colored lining on the side. Her long black headband tied neatly on her neck as she said it is troublesome to tie it on her forehead than on her neck thus she decided to tie it to her neck until her prosthetic arm done. Her weapon holster is tied on her left side of leg.

She had bright yellow hair with spiky on her front head if she not tied it up (right now she let her hair loose) which she inherited them from her father along with her sky blue eye which also from her father, she had sun kissed tanned skin and on her tanned cheeks has 6 then scars, 3 on each side which mad her looks kinda foxy. She has her mother verbal ticks and personality and thankfully she has her father temper even its just tiny bit of it…if not, I personally doubt that both I and Sasuke could live to see today sunrise (especially Sasuke).

After all she will murder the two of us with how he treated her back in the day by being a jerk and belittled her and me with my Icha-Icha Paradise reading…I mean have you seen how scary Kushina-nee was back in the day when some unknown and moronic jounins insulting her by calling her tomato face when she blushed by Minato-sensei words, I swear back then and right now I have witnessed the reincarnated Kyuubi with the way she unleashed red colored aura, growling, hair flying wildly into 9 tails look alike and then the punch that literally if not stronger the Tsunade-sama punch. Even right now when I remember her fury and looking at Naruto I personally glad that despite how bad Naruto temper is, she will never try to castrate you whenever you make her angry which Kushina-nee always attempt to do (I think…) even Minato-sensei careful to not make her angry which he always reminded toward both me and Obito that even he couldn't saved our lives if we made her angry…since he will prefer to hide to save his own live first…which at first I think he just joking. I mean…could you image the great 'Koori no Senko' or dubbed 'the yellow flash', the Konoha hero afraid with some weak woman?

That is until both the three of us males (mainly Obito fault) pretend to forget Rin birthday to surprise her, that was the day I finally know how scary Kushina-nee can be and minato-sensei instead try to defending us and he just say "just grin and bear it " with a pained sounding smile and shaking….

L….lets just forget it…I don't want to remember what happen next….*Shiver*

Next one is Haruno Sakura, unlike my other two students who come from a long line ninja clan albeit that Naruto and most of people didn't know about it (Naruto because no one told her and most of people because their ignorant and hate toward the jinchuuriki or that they just plain stupid to not connecting Naruto with the famous 'Red-Blooded-Hanabero' and 'Konoha's Koori no Senko'(I getting off track again am I?) ….is a civilian, her mother is one of the civilian council while her father is a merchant. When she still a genin she was known for her hardcore fangirl of Sasuke which to both myself (and I am sure Sasuke too) relief that she already outgrown that fangirl phase of hers and now she is well known as a great medic-nin with super strength that made her strong enough to fight on the frontline and also the fact that she is the student of Tsunade Senju herself.

She had pink colored hair, fair colored skin that contrast with Naruto tanned skin and green colored eyes, she wears dark pink that almost lean to dark red qipao with a black pants visible too with medical pouch tied on right hip and weapon pouch on her left leg she also wear a red headband.

And the last one is Uchiha Sasuke, he is the last Uchiha after he killed Uchiha Itachi by his own hand. He had black hair and black colored eyes, his skin is fair if not a little paler that Sakura's. he wear a dark grey long sleeved, collared shirt with Uchiha clan sewn on the back of the shirt, a black cloak that leaned toward his missing left arm to hide the fact he lost his dominant arm from enemies and also to protect himself from harsh weathers during his travel to redeem himself from his crime, black long pants together with black ninja sandals (which the three of my students seems to prefer somehow along with black colored pants) and his weapon holster tied on his right leg.

He grown his hair enough long enough to at least cover his rinnegan to be seen casually though when at the village he opted to wear a black eye patch which appears to be a present from Naruto back from when his hair still too short to cover his rinnegan. It's been 6 months after his return from Konoha after 3 years of travel, with the insistent and begging from Naruto and then he is finally giving up and return to Konoha permanently after she threated him to practically dragged him kicked and screaming just like she had done after chasing him for 4 years and half. That or she will travel with him…and I am not sure whatever its because Sasuke giving up to on Naruto whims, because Naruto sake or because he afraid of what others will do to him if he made her travel with him or make her cry, whichever it is he decided to return to Konoha.

As I walked to my students I know I will never regret to not failed them up the first time I met them on the classroom which its I normally will done if they not met up to my expectations and right now the three of them are sages on their own right after they each being trained by 3 sages: Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru and I am proud of them and glad I am their teacher.

"mouu…Kaka-sensei come on hurry up, why you took so long anyway? Did you laze around while reading that stupid book again somewhere?" said Naruto as she pouted at me "ma…ma…Naruto be patient and nope I just gone to the village chief house to collect the our rewards for completing the mission **WHICH** the **THREE** of you should have **DONE** it" I said as I waving my hand in lazy manner with twitch my left eye slightly as I said the last words. With slight grin Sakura then said as she pushed what seems to be the bill on me "but Sensei…didn't us already betting that the last one should collect the reward and then treated the rest some snacks?" "I don't remember us betting! And don't push your bill on me!"

"hn…I didn't know you already becoming so forgetful on your age Kakashi" said Sasuke with slight smirk on his lips can be seen on the tea cup he holding "I am not forgetful! That's it! Screw this up! I can't handle this anymore! When you three gonna forgive me?" I said while whining on the last one (which I know it's unsuitable for someone on his mid-thirty, buut…)

"over the fact that you try to match making us…no, our revenge still by long shot to disappear" said Sakura with sickening sweet smile of her.

Sasuke then opened his eye and said in angry tone that reminded me when he still an avenger "aside from the fact that you tried to match me with Hyuuga Hinata which I ended up nearly have my chakra point being almost severed and be castrated by an angry and overprotective father and cousin which I may add have the perfect kekki genkai for it that called Byakugan in case you forgot…why do you think I should forgive you?"

"Or the fact that you tried to match me with that Ouma which I will remind you again, thanks to that right now I have a stalker that much worse when Hinata **STALKED** Naruto and when back then I tried to **STALKED** Sasuke combined by which this Ouma practically followed me home giving me bouquets of flowers, chocolate or even phoned me every minutes? At least back then I know giving him his privacy on his own home, now tell me why should I forgive you?" said Sakura with her smile still glued on her face which winched when she told me her situation, I admit I faulted her… I mean how should I know that Ouma kid had crime records of stalking girls?

"Last but not least….how could you do this to me, Kaka-sensei when you already suspected I am already dating Shikamaru? Did you know that how much time and efforts I need to convinced him that I am not cheating him with Kiba when he saw Kiba **Kissing** and **Groping** me?! And even then he still gives me a cold shoulder for 3 months for it until he is finally convinced that I am not cheating on him!" and once again I winced at Naruto words as she shed tears as she remembering the cold glares Shikamaru giving him during those 3 months and after Sasuke taken her into his arm to console her both him and Sakura giving me glare as Sakura hushed Naruto to calm her down.

OK I know it's not the best action I have ever done…I know I suspecting they already dating but with rumors that Nara Shikamaru dating Temari of Suna I though for sure Naruto is single and I just want her to be happy so I tied to match making her with Kiba…I have no intention to make Naruto and Shikamaru fighting to the point of almost breaking up nor when I have intention to made Sakura have a stalker nor tried to kill Sasuke by having him to become target for Hiashi and Neji….I just want the best for my students…

And as if they saw how regretted I am, Sakura then with a deep sigh "we know you have a good intention Kakashi-sensei but sometimes its better to leave this things alone…take example from Naruto case, its not the best action…you should just leave people romance problem alone. *sigh* fine we will forgive you if you do something about Ouma and giving explanations to Hiashi-sama and Neji why Sasuke-kun with Hinata and Explanation and apologies to Shikamaru about the scenes he saw Kiba kissing and groping his girlfriend. If you done these things then we will forgive you" after Sakura said their condition I can only winced as I can only image what will happen to me later.

I mean the problem with Ouma kid I can easily handled it but what I am not looking forward is facing 3 geniuses on strategies at once especially an enraged Nara which all population of Konaha knew not to make the clan the of lazy ninjas mad after all they surely can think of 1000 strategies just to make your life miserable and you wishing that they just kill you swiftly and quickly instead. But if I want my students forgiveness especially my two 2 students which I know will only forgive me if I right my wrongdoings toward them…so I have to do this. I wished all my lucky stars that I can survived after this ordeals…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Kakashi POV**

If one thing I hope to never experienced again is defiantly pissed off a Nara….you have no idea what just have no idea what a lazy Shikamaru can do in the span of 15 minutes like having me tied in a river full of god of nowhere piranhas, having me being chased by a pack full of hungry bears and angry bees by pouring honey on my whole body to having me being harassed by old fat old grandma who wished to be my bride and gay guys who wanted to have a of my ass which creped me out ( I still don't know how he accomplish this, but I defiantly don't want to know!)

Anyway somehow I managed to avoid Shikamaru and the Hyuuga for now…come to think of it, I am lucky enough to managed survive against both Hyuuga Neiji and Hiashi. Somehow after I return to Konoha and they caught their sight on me, they then started to attacked me with their Jyuken, and when they attacked me they or rather Hiashi-san said they will make me pay for pitting them on the innocent Uchiha when I am the main preperator, and after I managing to escape from them I accidently (which I cursed my bad luck) come face to face with Shikamaru who then immediately dragged me with his shadow and then decided to tortured me. Anyhow…for now I decided to avoiding both heirs of prominent clans and the leader of one the said clan and wait for them to cool down though I have some doubt they will anytime soon not to mention I need to do something about Sakura's stalker too, its hard to be me *sigh*

 **~o0o~**

 **Shikamaru POV**

' _Maybe I shouldn't have come to Naruto's apartment after all_ 'As I thinking of it I gazed at our situation before me. In front of me Sakura hitting Naruto's head as she lectured her about messing with seals with Naruto whining with her apologize as seems like the punch on the head hurt her, Hinata hides behind Sasuke whom having his left eyes twitched in irritation and his remaining hand balled into a fist and shaking as seems like he holding himself back for hitting Naruto as well and Kakashi gapping as he set his gaze toward the person who standing in front of him while the said person holding a kunai and ready to strike at us whom I am sure all of us recognize as Namikaze Minato, the famous (maybe for this timeline is a 'to be') yondaime Hokage with a squad of anbu surrounding us whom ready to strike at us too. With a sigh I started to recalled what happen a few hours ago

 _ **FLASH BACK NO JUTSU**_

'Where is that damn bastard?!' is what I though after I lost sight of Kakashi after he managed to escaped from the riots that I started by setting up old single and widows grandma and gay guys on Kakashi, somehow he managed to escaped the riots when I defiantly sure to ruled him toward where Neiji and Hiashi-san been waiting in hope letting them having their revenge on Kakashi after what the have done toward both Hinata and Uchiha, and what make them angrier is that somehow Kakashi making it looked like Uchiha groped Hinata which when Neiji and Hiashi chasing the Uchiha (with Byakugan activated and ready to cut of the Uchiha's chakra system and castrated him), Hinata then told me that actually Uchiha only helping her when the zipper on her jacket got stuck on the scarf she knitted and she can't fixed it without cutting thread, so he offered his help. But since he only have one hand, he can't help to touching her chest…which then on Kakashi urging on Neiji and Hiashi-san with he said he saw Hinata and Uchiha looked like they are on a date, both Hyuugas then come running with intent to spying them on their 'date' which then become a huge misunderstanding and almost cost Uchiha his life by the hand of the overprotective cousin and father.

The very next morning both Hyuuga come to the Uchiha's apartment to apologized to him after hearing Hinata explanation on that night, but the still traumatized Uchiha immediately slamming the door and bolted from his apartment when he saw who ringing his doorbell and on his front door in 7:00 am in the morning and he then running toward Naruto's house and hide inside her closet and in panicked voice told her to hide him from the Hyuugas. Its needs at least 12 hours for both me, Naruto and Hinata to manage to coaxed him to get out and sit down in the living room sofa and hear the apology from Neji and Hiashi. After the Uchiha accept their apologies he then told them to stay out from his sight until he able to face them without nightmare plaguing him which reminded him that they almost managed to castrated him which both Hyuuga immediately agree they even willingly to pay for the cost of his counseling, though in the end Uchiha only told them that at least the next time they will not chasing him and treated him with castration the next time he close to Hinata and if one day he have intention on dating her which they agree and the case is solved though the Hyuugas still have a grudge toward Kakashi.

When they heard what happen to me and Naruto and how Kakashi involved in it, they then come to me and asked my co-operation on putting revenge on him and making him suffer which I then agree. Which then come to this situation, we agreed that first the Hyuuga will patrol around Konoha and when they spotted Kakashi, they will do what they did toward the poor Uchiha and then when Kakashi run into me, then I will tortured him and then letting the Hyuuga have their fun though we know that there is a chance that kakashi will escape from our clutches like just now.

"Shikamaru-kun sorry for the wait, its seems like Kakashi managed to escape us" said Hiashi as he approached me along with Neiji who walking a few steps behind him with frowns can be spotted on both of their faces "well…its can't be helped, after all he is the student of Yondaime and also a former anbu who has a big bounty on his head, if he can't escape from something like this…then I started to worry of the future when he become the next Hokage after Tsunade –sama retired" I said while nodding which makes both the Hyuuga sweat dropped at my words maybe they started to imaged it too. "anyway…we should stop chasing after him for a while, let him loose his guard and we will ambush him when that time comes" "very well…its will do us not good if Hinata-sama catching on us for trying to lynches Kakashi-san" said Neiji while nodding "hmmm…I agree as well" said Hiashi-sama as he nodding as well.

After we talked for a while we then went separate ways with me going to shopping dinner ingredients for dinner and then to Naruto's apartment to have the dinner date that I promised her, though some how I got a very bad feeling this past few weeks and as days passed its just getting stronger which makes me very uneasy and its only happen when I went to meet Naruto….maybe its sign that whatever will happen will have something to do with Naruto, no doubt about it after all she always attract trouble like a magnets or like bees to honey.

With sigh I then knocked the door of the said apartment which opened by Hinata who then inviting me to enter, as I entered the apartment I then put the grocery on the kitchen and started to walk toward living room which sat Sakura and Hinata (who joined Sakura) reading fashion magazine on the sofa, Sasuke whom sitting on the floor next to Naruto while observing Naruto while she making new seals (which quite concerned me as the last time its ends up charred training ground no.23 to the ground) and kakashi sit on the chair on the living room while reading his usual book. Just after I sat in front of Kakashi on the chair Naruto the Started to yell, standing and dancing around while waving a piece of paper "I finished it the newest storage seal, ttebayo!" which prompted me to took a glance at the Uchiha who just sighed an shook his head with resignation which quite worrying me.

"N-Naruto did you make sure there is no mistake to the seal? I hope there isn't any repeat of the incident of what happen to training ground no.23 again, shishou still angry at you for causing so much work for her" said Sakura as she put down her magazine and approaching Naruto, which Naruto then said "It's okay Sakura-chan, Teme did make sure double checking it for me" "you did know that even I did double checking, seals in not my forte and even if its work I don't want to think about the side effect of it, Dobe" said Sasuke as he lean on the wall as he let out a big sigh "like I said Teme you will never know till you try it out, it will always work" "Naruto, I don't think that kind of thinking can be applied to the seals…after all fuuin it's a delicate work" said Kakashi as he gaze at Naruto with quite worrying look and Hinata also nodding her head with the same gaze as Kakashi. "Bah…if you hesitated you will never know how it's working" after Naruto said that she then active the newly made seals with us too late to stopping her…

 _ **FLASH BACK NO JUTSU ENDED**_

Which then land us in this situation, surrounded by a squad of anbu and the feared Yellow flash, Namikaze Minato, probably seeing that the bickering between Naruto and Sakura won't end anytime soon, Kakashi in no state of answering as he seems like have fainted while standing, Hinata still too shy to come out from behind Sasuke whom started to leaking out KI which directed toward his blonde teammate which keep increasing as Naruto keep sprouting out ridiculous excuses for her mistake, He then make the most sound and sane action to walk to me seeing as I am the most sane on the group and said "who are you and how did you managed to enter Konoha" I then replayed "lets just said we arrived via a fuuinjutsu gone wrong and….hopefully " I said that as I sigh while dodging a big piece of land which Sakura tore up from the ground as she started to get angrier and throw it to Naruto, which then I then know the Minato-san started to giving me a pitying look as he also gazing at the crazy group of mine….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Minato POV**

'What a weird bunch of group….' Is what I can think of while watching a pink haired and a blonde females still on one sided argument, a silver haired male who look suspicious with half of his face being hidden with a mask who currently looked like he passed out while standing when he first saw me, a timid dark haired female whom hiding behind a clearly pissed off black ink haired male who keep leaking an intense KI directed toward the blonde female who keeps sprouting out ridiculous excuses to cover up her mistakes by the look of it and then a clearly resigned pineapple hairstyle male who keep sighing and keep muttering the same word over and over as he keeps his eyes on the still bickering group "why I have to be dragged into this?" and somehow I get the feeling that he is the only one that completely sane person of the group that still bickering and didn't even noticed that they being surrounded (that or they just completely ignored us) and I am sure the rest of the anbu think so too.

45 minutes have passed since I questioned their identity and how they managed to intrude the border of Konoha and introduce myself to the pineapple haired male and the rest of the group still bickering and this time the black ink haired male decided join the fray and hitting the blonde and starting a new fight of insults between them. Then next 10 minutes passed and as I planned to interfere to end the never ending insults war, but then the pineapple haired male seems to have enough patients and then he decided to marched forward and hitting both the blonde female and black ink haired male on the head and said " **ENOUGH ALREADY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE THINKING BY BICKERING IN THE MIDDLE OF BEING SURROUDED,HUH?!** I can understand if its Naruto and Sasuke but….. **WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKING BY NOT PAYING ATTENTION TOO…CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT, HARUNO?! AND SNAP UP HATAKE, YOU ARE THE ADULT HERE!** " after hear the yell the silver haired started snapped himself up while I started suspicious when the name Hatake being mentioned and the silver haired male responded to it, "I…I…I am sorry" said the pink haired female while bowing her head with remorse who I assume is Haruno and probably Naruto is the blonde female and Sasuke is the black ink haired male who did the same too by bowing their head in remorse while being scolded by the pineapple haired male while the timid girl trying her hardest to pacify the pissed pineapple haired male and after scolding the three bickering people and then focused scolding the silver haired male who for now dubbed as Hatake who also bowing his head as he being scolded by the clearly younger male while the timid girl still trying to pacify the enraged male.

After the pineapple haired male whom finally I learned that his name is Shikamaru done scolding the 3 people whom finally done bickering and the male whom finally snapped from his death like stupor, he then letting himself to be calmed down by the purple haired timid female whom I also learned that her name is Hinata. After letting himself being calmed down for few more seconds, he then letting out a big sigh and then facing me and said while bowing down "Namikaze-san I apologize from these unmannered rude children I hope that you can forgive them for their manner" "it's…okay, you didn't have to bow down and apologize!" I said with flustered manner as I tried making Shikamaru-kun stop bowing down to me and with a nod he than stop bowing down "about your questions earlier I hope that I can finally answering them time without these troublesome ' **CHILDREN** ' disturbing us" said Shikamaru-kun as he put more force on the word 'children' while glaring that the 3 persons who flinched and lowering their head further as they sensing the pissed off aura and growl that coming out from Shikamaru-kun while the timi-Hinata who standing right beside Shikamaru-kun tried calming him down once again which this time a succeed.

With another breathing exercise to calming his nerve down, Shikamaru-kun with much calmer tone than before then said to me "how about we return to your village, I am sure that you rather have this discussion with your village leader to be able to heard it to and I am sure that you will find this discussion interesting and maybe you can help us out with our problem" after a few minutes of thinking I then nod my head and then prompted the group to follow both me and the anbu to Konoha.

During our travel both I and Shikamaru (whom finally told me to drop the honorific as he much younger than me being just 18 years old) fall into a much enjoyed discussion about what kind of village of Konoha is and theory and philosophy of will of fire with Shikamaru always keeping his eyes on the two person whom he tied with a rope after he snapped after the blonde female, Naruto and black ink haired male, Sasuke started to arguing again which is about whose fault that made Shikamaru snapped off (and I impressed with how fast Shikamaru can tied of 2 people and silencing them by gagging them with cloths that he received from the amused anbu after he asked them for something that able to gagged ' **THE** **TWO** **UNRULY** **CHILDREN** ' within 1 minute time and Hinata said that its something he almost always do when he partnered with them when doing missions which made me pity him for he always have to deal with 2 short tempered children to the point he so fast to subduing and gagged them up) and while herding them with a piece of rope that he hold which connected to the rope that tied both Naruto and Sasuke.

After we arrived at the gate of Konoha I then dismissed the anbuu and then led the group to the Hokage tower by myself. As we walked through the streets of Konoha we garnered few weird looks (though mainly toward the two people who still being tied and gagged) but we ignored them and continue forward…and I watched the group who have marveled look especially the silver haired male whom I still suspicious about Shikamaru called him as Hatake as only two people that I know that called Hatake and one of them is my student Kakashi and they don't have any relatives anymore as they died during first half of 2nd great war, the pink haired female that called Haruno and Hinata walked closer to the Hatake while looking around while the two still gagged pair frowned as they look around and only Shikamaru keeping up with my pace with bored look while yawning though I could detect sharp calculation look while he keep walking on his eyes.

As we arrived at the Hokage tower and standing right in front of the Hokage office I then knocked the door and said "excuse me, its me Minato" "come in Minato" said the voice of inside the office and when I opened the door, both Naruto, Sasuke, Haruno, Hatake and Hinata have their eyes wide opened and their jaws dropped opened while Shikamaru starting frowning and his eyes started to flashing varying of expression from surprise, suspicion, calculation, happiness and relief as he saw who sitting behind the desk "now is it these people who entered our border, Minato-kun?" ask the person who sat behind the desk as he blow smoke after he inhaled his smoke pipe, with a nod…I then said while facing the person "yes…they are, Sandaime-sama"


End file.
